I'm Sorry It Had To End This Way
by Simply Cool
Summary: Collapsing to his knees, he dug the end of his hands into his eyes. This was all his fault. "I'm so, so sorry bud," he whispered, the tears tracking their way down his ash-streaked face. Rated T for General Paranoidness Left.
1. Death

"Hiccup! What is wrong with you?" Astrid shook the scrawny boy by the shoulders. "We need to run!"

The boy shook his head stubbornly. "I need to find Toothless!" he coughed, sending a sticky stream of ash into Astrid's face.

"He's not here, Hiccup! Toothless is GONE!"

The moment she said it she regretted it. Hiccup's face was heartbroken, pale, and sweaty.

"Gone?" he choked out, staggering backwards and sinking against a wall.

"No! He's not- not gone! He's outside! Please, Hiccup, let's not die!"

Hiccup pulled himself backwards from Astrid, staring at her with cold hate. "I thought Toothless meant something to you, Astrid," he hissed.

"He does! It's just... I don't want to lose you!" she sobbed suddenly. Throwing her arms around Hiccup's neck, she felt him sigh and quickly press his lips against hers.

"You won't lose me. Not yet," he promised. The fire coming closer, and Astrid had one more question to ask. "Why won't you leave him here? Save yourself?"

Hiccup looked straight in her eyes. "Because he's my Toothless."

Then he turned back and stumbled through the falling timber, coughing and sweating from the sheer heat. He called again. "Toothless!" the fires raged around him. "Toothless!" He could feel the smoke swirling around his legs. "TOOTHLESS!"

A low whine echoed to his left. Turning so sharply he nearly fell over on his prosthetic, Hiccup started ripping through the flames with his bare hands, ignoring the pain and burns. "Toothless!" he sobbed. Collapsing to his knees, he dug the end of his hands into his eyes. This was all his fault. "I'm so, so sorry bud," he whispered, the tears tracking their way down his ash-streaked face.

Then another whine located his eyes to a pile of flaming wood. Staggering over, he ripped through it, howling as his burns pulsed and his skin was ruined. The ash choked it's way into his lungs. He found Toothless.

Even though the skin was mainly fire-proof, even Toothless couldn't handle this heat. Horrible burns scorched all over, and his wings had holes torn through him.

Toothless managed another gummy smile, licking away Hiccup's hair softly.

Hiccup crawled towards him, coughing. "I did this," he moaned. "It's all- its all my fault."

He collapsed on his knees and started choking out his sobs. "I'm sorry, bud," he whispered, stroking his head. "I never meant for this to happen."

Toothless moaned and lifted up his wings. Even though they barely offered any protection, Hiccup accepted gladly. Crawling under, he hugged the dragon around the neck and whispered. "Love you, bud."

He could have sworn he heard Toothless, in his mind, say: _Love you too, Hiccup. I'm sorry it had to end this way_."

He laughed weakly and looked up. "I guess we'll be meeting in Valhalla."

Toothless leaned forwards and tucked his head around Hiccup's, purring softly. Another fallen timber struck them, and another, and another. Flames washed over their vision, and then it was over.


	2. Injured

**Injured.**

"Man, I'm tired. What about you, bud?" Hiccup placed his helmet down, turning to his dragon.

He was surprised when Toothless ignored him, blowing a flame on to his bed and circling it, lying flat down with his back facing Hiccup.

He walked over. "Hey, you ok?"

Toothless suddenly snarled and snapped at his hand. Hiccup stared, snapping his hand away. "Toothless!"

The dragon put his head down, away from Hiccup. It took a minute of silence for the Viking to hear the erratic fail and uneven breaths his dragon was taking.

"Whoa! Toothless!" Kneeling down beside him, he put a hand under his dragon's chin. Lifting his head up, he looked straight into the dragon's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Toothless suddenly moaned and writhed violently, knocking Hiccup over. His breathing was becoming faster and more ragged, scaring Hiccup more and more.

Placing a hand on Toothless's chest, he felt rumbles vibrate up and down his throat, rasping noises building up and down. Toothless suddenly seemed to loose all of his energy and his head flopped down on to Hiccup's lap.

Hiccup placed the side of his head on Toothless's, stroking the side of his face.

"Come on, bud. We're gonna find out what's wrong."

Toothless sighed in defeat, lifting up his wing.

A spear produced out the side of his ribcage, blood running down the side and turning the bed into a swimming pool of it.

Hiccup gasped. His hands trembled as he watched his friend's eyes get bigger as they took in the proper damage.

Hiccup stumbled to his feet. He put a hand on Toothless's head, already feeling the heat of a fever.

"Dad! DAD!"

Stoick poked his head round the door. "Son, I'm a little busy right now."

Gobber huffed. "Damn right you are. With all that problems that tooth extract took me, I should hope you're dishing out your money!"

Hiccup would have happily killed Gobber right there and then.

"IT'S TOOTHLESS!" he shouted. His dad came over. "Son- oh..." Toothless creaked weakly, no longer able to hold his head up.

"FIX IT!" he demanded.

Stoick leaned over, before putting his hands on the spear. Hiccup realised what was going to happen and he raced forwards. "Dad! No, no, NO!" Stoick pulled out the spear with a mighty shift, getting dragon blood all over him.

Toothless screeched, a sound of such pure agony Hiccup covered his ears. White-hot fire shot from his mouth, and he bucked up and down, tearing at the walls and knocking over furniture. Hiccup ran to him and hugged him around his neck. Toothless collapsed against him, moaning and crumbling with terror and pain.

Hiccup nearly fell over, but steadied himself enough. His dragon was covered with red blood, and he now looked purplish. Stoick grimaced. "Uh, sorry... About that. I'll go... yeah."

Astrid came running in. Behind her Stormfly poked her head in.

"Hiccup, where- Toothless?" she gasped. "Stormfly- go get help."

She helped Hiccup lay Toothless down. He had Toothless curled, his wings staunching most of the blood flow, his head in his lap.

Hiccup was trying to be brave, but he couldn't help the trembles that were shaking his body.

Astrid frowned, stroking Toothless's head. "Who would do this?" she asked. "Everybody loves Toothless."

Hiccup ignored her. He was concentrating on the wound. His dragon moaned, staring up at him with big, pain-filled eyes.

"Hey, bud. It's gonna be ok... Everything's gonna be ok..." he soothed.

Astrid looked at them both. Her mind couldn't seem to contemplate the Hiccup, the one she used to hate and think he didn't care about anyone, was now looking at this dragon with more love and compassion than she had seen in a year from anyone.

Toothless heaved suddenly, scattering Astrid backwards. Hiccup stayed where he was, murmuring. "Breath, bud. It's ok. Breathe. That's it. Help's on it's way."

And the way Toothless looked up at him, with such trust and security, made Astrid feel like she was intruding on a private meeting.

A man burst through the doors - a healer, Rockburst. He flew towards them, pushing Hiccup out the way.

He explained hurriedly, while applying some Sleep-Smell to knock Toothless out.

"Mildew has been charged of treason. Yes, he did admit it. He threw the spear, and said the poison was the most deadly thing to dragons he could find on this island. I think we've caught it on time, but I need you to get out."

Hiccup and Astrid walked slowly out the door. He turned back, catching last sight of his unconscious, injured dragon.

The door slammed in his face. He turned around and stormed away.

Astrid caught up to him. "Where are you going?" she said.

"Mildew." Hiccup, all though he is not the strongest Viking, looked terrifying. He grabbed Astrid's axe on the way there.

She trailed behind him, watched him slam Mildew's door straight of its hinges.

Mildew looked angry, but a bit afraid. Hiccup stormed over to him and slammed him against the wall, his fist holding him off the ground.

"That is my dragon," he snarled, kneeing Mildew where it would hurt. "You touch him again, I. Will. Kill. You."

He stabbed Mildew in the shoulder, then let him go, where he rolled over and over on the floor in pain.

He flung the axe to the floor and ran all the way back to the small house.

Astrid left the axe, pushing after him.

She caught him slipping inside, where Toothless still lay unconscious.

Hiccup was overwhelmed with worry. He lifted Toothless's head to his lap, where the dragon moaned and shifted about. The spear wound was stitched close. He had lost a considerable amount of blood though, so it was a wonder he had survived.

Hiccup crooned to his dragon softly, trying to get him to wake up. Toothless shivered, moaning softly. Hiccup leaned over, resting his head on the top of Toothless's.

Stoick happened to come in at that point, and he frowned when he saw how close the 'devil' was to his son. About to tell them to get off each other, Hiccup looked up and caught his eye. Stoick cleared his throat, when Hiccup beat him to it.

"He looks so small," he sighed, resting his chin on top of Toothless's head.

Stoick was confused. Instead of being embarrassed and going up stairs, Hiccup refused to leave his dragon?

Stoick looked at the dragon. The blood was between each scale, making him look injured. Stoick leaned forwards and took in the spear wound. The devil was weak.

Instead of feeling joyful, he felt guilty. He had caused the most blood loss, nearly killing his son's devil.

Then Toothless opened his eyes slowly, moaning. Hiccup's breath hitched in his throat. "You're awake!"

Toothless leaned up and licked his face, crooning gently.

Hiccup laughed and wrapped his arms around Toothless's neck, oblivious to anything else.

Toothless drew him closer, and for a moment, they were one.

**Hey guys! So I've decided to make this one-shots, but due to most of you asking what happened, did they survive, I'll make a prequel to it. And yes, Hiccup and Toothless did die, that's why it's a tragedy. So here's a new chapter! By the way, you can give me prompts or a quote. I'll dedicate the cheapter to you, ect. Ect. Please! One word, a quote from someone, PLEASE!**

**-Simply Cool xx**


End file.
